


Watching You

by ImpalaSecrets



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bottom Sam, First Time, Jealous Sam Winchester, Love Confessions, M/M, Non-Con/Rape Outside of Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Protective Dean Winchester, Season 1, Top Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 14:57:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16431617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpalaSecrets/pseuds/ImpalaSecrets
Summary: Sam has spent most of his life trying to run from his unavoidable attraction to his big brother Dean. Now though that they are back on the road in search of their dad its all he can think about as he watches his brother flirt his way into yet another skirt. If Dean won't have him, then maybe someone else will, just not in the way he thought. Will big brother Dean make it to the rescue in time? Will Sam find the courage to finally admit his feelings? And what will Dean do if he does?





	Watching You

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: See end notes

Sam watched as Dean leaned on the barstool table, putting on his best megawatt smile at the two co-eds across from him. He felt the familiar drop in his stomach of jealousy as he watched the girl’s hand rest on top of Dean’s. It should be him. He should be the one to make Dean smile like that. He had prayed that his unnatural desire for his brother would have diminished by now, he wasn’t the same lovesick teen following his big brother around anymore. They’d been back on the road all of a few months and all those same feelings had come bubbling to the surface. It was eating him alive from the inside out.

It was one thing to want Dean from afar, to imagine him as this superhero like figure strong and caring. It was another thing when he was there in his face every moment of the day. Coming out of the shower with that perfect freckled skin and hard lines of his body. When he teased Sam and ruffled his hair or pulled him in a headlock. It was worst when he and Dean really got to wrestling and Dean would pin him to the carpet. All the desires he tried so hard to deny came screaming up at him. He held up his empty glass to the bartender who came over to hit him with another round of Jack.

“That rounds on me. Looks like you could use it, legs,” the gruff man sitting next to him smiles.

“Thanks,” Sam shrugs, feeling the burn of  whiskey down his throat. He glances at the man next to him and the guy is a tank, probably has fifty pounds on Sam and only shorter by a few inches. Maybe. The guy gives him a look up and down that makes his intentions clear.

“So legs, you got a name?”. Sam considers the guy; he isn’t really his type. His type being, green eyed, bow-legged brothers that are six feet one inch of hard muscle. Still, as he looks over at Dean who is now giving him a funny look, gesturing him to come over to talk to the girls, he feels indignation burning like a fire.

He turns away from Dean to face the guy next to him, “Name’s Sam.”

“Derek. So, you from around here?” the guy smiles at him, obviously surprised and happy that Sam didn’t just shut him down.

His head is swimming from the booze and he thinks he has probably over done it, but he just wants to forget tonight. He converses with Derek for a few minutes not keeping track of the conversation. He is tired of beating around the bush here and if this guy isn’t going to help him  forget then he’d rather just be left alone. The guy seems to pick up on this, and suddenly the two of them are headed toward the back door of the bar. He grasps the guy’s shoulder to steady himself and he can’t remember the last time he tied one on like this.

He hopes maybe he can get a blowjob out of it though, help deal with the semi he’s had ever since Dean walked out of the shower a few hours ago. He hasn’t done anything with a guy before. He considered it with his friend Brady, but he always secretly wanted to save that for Dean. What a stupid, fucking childish thought that was.

Sam isn’t paying attention as the guy spins him and slams him face first against the brick wall. He manages to brace himself with his right hand, which hurts like a mother since its still in a cast, his left is twisted up behind him. He blinks and tries to clear his head, hunter instincts kicking in. He struggles to buck the guy off, but he presses his full weight against him; pressing him into the bricks and breathing heavy against his neck. A leg presses between his legs and he can’t get a kick in.

“Easy there sweetheart, I’m sure you can take it. I saw the way your boyfriend was eyeing you all night,” Derek purrs in his ear.

“Get off me asshole,” Sam can’t believe how fucking careless he was.

“Not till I get to feel that tight heat. Your boyfriend should have kept better track of you,”  Derek presses his substantial erection against Sam’s ass and he begins to struggle in earnest. He gives Sam’s arm another twist sending a wave of pain through his shoulder. He’d dislocated it on a hunt two weeks ago and it was still a little sore.

“I told you to stay still now, legs,” rough hand begins awkwardly pulling at his jeans as he struggles to get in air and come up with a game plan.

Right as a hand sinks into his jeans grasping his ass, there is a loud bang of the back door swinging open. Dean stands in the alley, eyes blazing with a kind of fury he can’t remember seeing before.

Sam staggers as Dean bodily flings the guy off  him, tossing him to the ground like he weighs nothing. Sam turns leaning against the wall as Dean delivers a few hard kicks to the guys gut with the toe of his boot. When it becomes apparent that Dean isn’t stopping there, Sam reaches out to grasp his shoulder pulling him back.

“Easy Dean, let’s get out of here okay?” he’s pissed off and mortified and really wants to just crawl in a hole and die at the moment. Letting Dean commit homicide on his behalf is not top on the list. Dean swivels, eyeing him a moment and then looking back down at Derek, who is curled up in a fetal position.

“Piece of shit asshole,” Dean growls. He places one swift kick to Derek’s side before moving toward Sam, wrapping a firm grip on his upper arm he starts dragging him toward the parking lot. Sam stumbles after Dean and can still feel the anger radiating off him. He seriously hopes Dean will think the guy was just trying to mug him. It’s only slightly less humiliating than the truth.

Dean is silent as he spins Sam around against the Impala and begins giving him the once over, cupping his face in his hand. Once he’s satisfied that Sam is still in one piece, he moves into the driver’s seat and starts up the car. Sam is still a little off on his feet, and drags himself around to the other side and slips into the passenger seat. Dean tears out of the parking lot and he loses his balance a little bracing against the door of the car. He’s surprised Dean is still so pissed off. He doesn’t break the uncomfortable silence the whole way back to the motel. He doesn’t break it when they park or when they both move into the room and kick off their boots.

“Dean?” he finally can’t take it when he looks over at Dean pulling a whiskey bottle from his duffel bag and taking a big swig.

“What the fuck, Sammy, like what the actual fuck?” he growls, slamming down the whiskey on the small linoleum table.

“Why are you so pissed off?” Sam grumbles, sitting on the end of the bed and pulling of his socks. Something that is harder to do than it should be.

“You could have been hurt tonight, what were you thinking?” Dean takes a swig of whiskey and walks a small circle, hands on his head.

“I was thinking it would be nice to get my cock sucked, but that didn’t exactly pan out,” he couldn’t bite back the words before they tumbled out of his mouth. Dean froze, eyes fixed on the ground. Sam had really gone and done it now. This is why he didn’t like to get this drunk, words would just fall out of him. “I uh- sorry I didn’t-”

“You into guys, Sammy?” Dean lifts his head now watching Sam and at least he’s stopped pacing. It was beginning to make him dizzy.

“Does it matter if I am?” he spits out because he really doesn’t need this. It hurts enough knowing Dean would hate him for wanting his own brother, but to be hated just for liking guys is too much.

“Yeah, it matters Sam,” Dean growls, “But it- it isn’t bad. Why the fuck wouldn’t you tell me?”

He pushes up off the bed and gets into Dean’s space. He smells the spice of whiskey and swears that he can feel the body heat coming off Dean. He feels reckless and hurt and like he either wants to fight, fuck, or pass the hell out. “I didn’t tell you Dean, because you don’t want to know.  You don’t wanna know who I want to fuck me and it’s none of your damn business.”

Dean’s eyes go wide a second, whole body tight with pent up energy. Then a cool calm settles over Dean’s eyes, the look that means Dean is hunting, that he is about to let the damn tiger out of his cage. Sam has never been on the receiving end of that look and while it should be a bit terrifying, all it does is make his cock swell in his jeans. His brother’s gaze lingers on his lips now, and he holds his breath waiting.

“You want to get fucked, little brother?” Dean’s voice is low and husky now and when did Dean’s face get so close to his? He isn’t sure how to answer, he feels like he’s being lead into a trap. He should put the brakes on all of this, step back, get in bed and they can both just sleep off this terrible night.

The answer leaves his lips though, without a moment to filter, “I do wanna get fucked, but there’s only one person I want, and I can’t have him.”

Dean’s hand flies out at him and he can’t react before he feels fingers fisted in his hair, pulling him down to within an inch of Dean’s face. Head tipped back and throat exposed, he gasps at the sharp pain of it and grabs at Dean’s arm. He moves to push Dean away when he feels a hot breath by his ear, “is that person me, little brother? Want me to fuck you? Split you open until you’re a writhing mess on my cock, is that what you want?”

Everything disintegrates then, Dean’s words have shattered him and he’s never wanted anything so much in his whole life. It feels like Dean has pulled a loose string on him and he is coming unraveled at the seams. “Fuck yes, please De,” he whines. He actually fucking whimpers with need.

“Holy shit,” Dean voice is hoarse and sharp with shock. The hand in his hair drags him down and Sam’s knees hit the floor with a thud. He looks up at the bulge in Dean’s pants and can see the physical proof of his arousal. He licks his lips dropping his hands and looking up at Dean. He will know what to do.  He will tell Sam what he needs. Dean always takes care of him, makes sure he’s okay, so he gives this to him, open and willing. “Show me how much you want it, Sammy.”

Dean’s hand is still firm in his hair when he reaches toward his brother’s jeans, fumbles with the button and pulls down the zipper;  the sound echoing in the room. He grasps the top of Dean’s jeans and boxers, pulling them down to just below his ass and watching as his cock springs free. He’s seen it before; you can’t travel and share hotel rooms and not see it. Still a few side glances are nothing compared to it hanging hard and leaking in front of him.

He feels the hand in his hair tighten a little and he blinks up Dean, a question in his eyes. He doesn’t say a word. He wants this, and he wants it just like this. Licking his lips, he opens his mouth and moves forward taking Dean’s length between his spread lips. Dean is good sized and he can’t fit all of it in his mouth, but he moans with the wonderful weight it on his tongue. It’s filling and comforting and so fucking hot.

He hollows his cheeks a little sealing his lips and enjoys the breathy gasp Dean gives. “Jesus, so fucking good,” Dean croons and thrusts a little into Sam’s mouth. He gags but quickly recovers, he wants to be good, he wants Dean to come undone. He begins bobbing his head and the hand in his hair steady at first begins to push and pull, so he lets himself go lax as Dean thrusts into his mouth. He slips into a haze just letting the cock slide across his tongue and lips, letting Dean take the lead and he relaxes as Dean pushes a little deeper with each push.

Dean suddenly pulls back cupping Sam’s face in his free hand, and running a thumb over his swollen lips. He looks at Sam with something akin to awe in his face, and it’s just too much, he looks at the ground feeling his skin heat up under the stare. “None of that Sammy. Look at me,” Dean chides him and he looks up.

He doesn’t know what to feel or what to do, he just doesn’t want to break the moment; he is so close to finally getting what he wants. He needs Dean like he’s never needed anyone, and he knows it’s not healthy, but his big brother is everything to him. He wants Dean to fill that aching void in his chest, to seep into him until there is no space left in him for anything but Dean. “P-please Dean I, I need, please,” he babbles and since when does he do that.

“I’ve got you, little brother. I’ve always got you,” Dean finally lets go of Sam’s hair and he misses the grounding sting already. Dean pulls Sam’s shirt off up over his head and begins stripping him of all his clothes, pulling him to his feet. Its hurried and rushed and little bit wobbly on Sam’s part as they fling off their clothes and stand for a moment taking each other in. Dean moves towards him now colliding together and Dean’s hand grips his ass, fingers dig into his back, teeth bite along his throat. The hard line of Dean’s spit slicked cock rubs against his and he lets out a little moan of pleasure of being completely covered by Dean. They topple back toward the nearest bed Dean manhandling him, and no one has ever pushed Sam around like that. He is too big and too strong, but not for Dean.  He knows what Sam needs and flips him onto his belly, laying on top of him, wedging his knees between Sam’s long legs.

His breath catches worrying Dean is going to go in dry for a minute, and a bit afraid that he won’t wanna tell him no. He doesn’t think he could tell Dean no, not now like this. “Shhh baby, I got you,” Dean whispers to him and he realizes he was squirming and whimpering a little. Dean leans over the side of the bed, hand firmly in Sam’s back pressing him to the bed, and pulls back up with a triumphant smile on his face.

There’s a click of bottle cap and a slick finger presses up against his furled hole. He flinches a moment before relaxing. Dean pushes in just a little faster than Sam can adjust and it punches the breath out of him. “You gotta relax, baby, I’m gonna make it so good for you, fill you all up,” and hell Sam has heard Dean dirty talk before, walked in a few of his one night stands but this? That voice sends a shiver over his whole body.

Dean starts a slow push and pull in and out as Sam’s body clenches and releases around him. It doesn’t take long for Sam to loosen, maybe it’s the alcohol, or maybe it’s just Dean and the fact that he never could keep him out. One finger turns to two and he feels his cock harden up like a rock against the bed. He ruts into the comforter, hands fisted in the sheets and cries out, arching his back as Dean brushes over that one glorious spot inside him. Lips bite and kiss at his back and shoulder blades as Dean scissors him open and chuckles at his needy sounds.

“Fuck you’re so perfect, Sammy. All mine, no one else can have you, you hear me?” Dean almost growls.

“Yes, yours Dean, always. Promise,” he whimpers, overwhelmed with a desperate need for more; to be filled and fucked until he is completely spent.

The bed shifts and squeaks as Dean moves a little lower and the blunt head of his cock is suddenly pressing against Sam’s entrance, waiting there. “Hurry up and fuck me already, jerk,” Sam pants shaking with the effort to stay still and not push back onto Dean.

“Eager, aren’t you, bitch,” Dean laughs and Sam feels the air lighten around them a bit. When Dean finally does push inside him, it’s so much more than he ever imagined. Filling and overwhelming in a way he never anticipated. It burns and feels like he’s going to be split open, and he’s never wanted anything so much in his whole life. Dean’s long arms snake around him holding him tight and pressing him hard into the mattress. There is nowhere to go, nothing to do but take what Dean is giving him.

Finally, Dean bottoms out with a grunt and he can feel his breath tickling the back of his neck. Everything freezes for a moment, they are really doing this, Dean is balls deep inside of him, naked and wrapped around him like a blanket.

“Dean..” he manages to huff out and it’s almost a question, are they okay, is this okay?

“Yeah Sammy, perfect,” and it’s all he needs to hear and he arches into Dean as he begins setting a slow hard drive into him. Dean picks up the pace, his hips crashing into Sam’s ass jolting him farther up the bed. He pulls Sam’s hips up a little and it changes the angle and suddenly Sam is seeing stars.

“Fuck, oh fuck, Dean, harder please, fuck,” Sam can’t stop the words from spilling out, his cock humping against the bed, shocks of pleasure ringing through his body everytime Dean hits that one spot. He feels it building in his groin, balls tightening, and he isn’t gonna last much longer. Fuck, he feels like a teenager. “I’m gonna, gonna, can’t- wait.”

“Come for me, Sammy,” Dean growls in his ear before latching on and biting onto the meat of his shoulder. Sam comes hard with a low groan, body pulsing and twitching as Dean relentlessly drives into him wringing out every last drop he has to offer.

“Damn it, so good, Sammy, you're so beautiful,” Dean moans and his thrusts become erratic before suddenly he drives in one last time grunting against Sam’s back as he spills inside of him. Dean goes limp on top of him, all his weight bearing down on him and he lets his eyes slip closed a moment enjoying the warmth and fuzzy afterglow. He vaguely registers lips brushing over his shoulders and back and neck, light and worshiping.

It takes him a while to realize that Dean is whispering against his skin, “god, you’re so amazing, Sam. Everything I always wanted. Was always so scared, never want to hurt you, baby brother. Want you so much, so perfect, so good, so fucking hot.”

Sam sighs and feels embarrassed at the words but here in the dark room he allows himself to soak them up. Dean pulls out slowly and he winces at the burn and feel of wetness slipping out of him. “Stay still for me,” Dean gets up out of the bed and pads over to the bathroom. Sam lets his eyes shut his body feeling heavy from the long night. He feels a warm wet washcloth cleaning him up and soon Dean is sliding into the bed pulling the covers over them.

He flips over putting his head on Dean’s chest humming when he feels fingers carding through his hair. This is where he is meant to be, right here safe in his brothers arms. He feels sleep creeping up on him as lips press a kiss to his forehead.

“Get some sleep Sammy I got ya.”

“G’night jerk.”

“Night bitch,” and he smiles as they both drift off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> There is an attempted rape (date rape) on Sam in this story by an OMC. If that is disturbing to you please proceed with caution. Also Dean proceeds to do some victim blaming with Sam in this story. I repeat it is NEVER the victims fault, this is fiction and Dean is lashing out from stress inappropriately. All that being said please proceed with caution, and take care of yourselves. <3


End file.
